Erebor
Veterans2 1452194414.jpg Veterans1 1452194352.jpg 4p1splash 1432918385.jpg Kingdain 1434959719.jpg Ereborpikeman 1449137040.jpg Ereborhammer 1449137096.jpg Ereborbanner 1449914542 1450007594.jpg Ereboraxethrower 1449137031.jpg Dalesoldiers 1423085913.jpg Branddale 1424123388.jpg Arkenguard 1450005486.jpg Zwergenzitadelle 1387115900.jpg Sshot0005 1385920083.jpg Sshot0003 1385920068.jpg The dwarves have a massive angular fortress to provide a high number of extensions. The peculiarity of the faction is defined by a leading realm selection: Erebor, Iron Hills or Ered Luin. The focus depending on the leading realm. The fortress offers a number of 7 building plots, with 2 more available after researching an upgrade. In addition to a large number of unit upgrades, the dwarves have three different sources of raw materials: wood, ore and stone. The Dwarves have on camp maps a hexagonal ring of walls with a receipt. The focus of the units is on infantry that can be enlisted in a plethora of different variations. On settlements can Guardians leave for Khazad Dûm, so they return as seasoned Veterans. Strategic Points Castle The castle is a heavily equipped stronghold with walls, defense plots in the base and a gate. The player can unlock additional defense plots by purchasing the defense plot upgrade. It has 7 building plots and 4 defense plots. Camp The camp has high walls with a single output, the walls however cannot gain defense upgrades but there are still plots on the inside that can be unlocked with the upgrade. It has 5 plots with 4 defense plots. Outposts Erebor can pick between a regular outpost where they can build regular troops or Dale, with men that will defend their home with all their heart. Settlements On settlements they can build mineshafts that produce resources, lumber mill which produce wood resources and travel camp which make elite troops into Veterans of Khazad Dum. Buildings Units Naval Units Heroes Nori Nori was a dwarf of the Blue Mountains who joined Thorin Oakenshield's Company to reclaim Erebor. After the Battle of Five Armies, he established himself in Erebor and grew rich. •Dori Dori along with his two brothers Nori and Ori, joined Thorin Oakensheild on his quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain from the dragon Smaug. Upon doing so he became rich and lived the rest of his days in Erebor. Gimli Gimli, son of Gloin, was a well-respected warrior of Erebor who joined his father to the Council of Elrond where he joined the Fellowship of the Ring. He travelled with Aragorn and became a friend of Legolas Greenleaf. Gimli fought in the War of the Ring and, after the war, he established a dwarf kingdom in the Glittering Caves. Gloin Gloin was one of the Dwarves of the Thorin's Company who reclaimed Erebor. He travelled to Rivendell with his son, where he told the rest of the council about the problems at Erebor. Thorin III Stonehelm Thorin III was the son of King Dain and a lord of Erebor and the Iron Hills. During the War of the Ring, he became King Under The Mountain when Dain was killed by Easterlings in battle. When news of Sauron's defeat came to Erebor, Thorin and his forces drove back the enemy. He then rebuilt the Erebor and Dale and prospered. King Dain Dain was a Lord of the Iron Hills who came to Thorin Oakenshield's aid at the Battle of the Five Armies. After Thorin's death, Dain was crowned King Under The Mountain and brought peace and prosperity to the surrounding area. He fought in the War of the Ring, where he was killed by Easterlings outside the gates of Erebor. Gandalf the Grey Gandalf was one of the Istari sent to combat the threat of Sauron in the Third Age. He joined the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, and led the free peoples against Sauron in the War of the Ring. Beorn Beorn was a northman and skinchanger who could turn into a bear. He fought in the Battle of the Five Armies and later became a chieftain of the Anduin Vales. Supporting Faction Initially the player can build Lake-Town hall which he can then upgrade the various buildings below gaining access to troops, defense, leadership and healing along with more resources being generated. The extensions cannot be attacked and provide wall that will slow down the enemy making it harder for them to reach the central town. Once the militia house has been purchased players can recruit troops from the main citadel, like Lothlorien. Buildings Units Spellbook Rallying Call (1pp) Let the horns of the dwarves sound +25% attack and fear resistance for allied units. Left click on icon then left click on target Dwarven Beer (1pp) The famed beer of the dwarves is all that one needs to forget their wounds and weariness for a while. The selected units will be greatly healed but will move 25% slower for a short time/ Left Left click on icon then left click on target. Carc's Ravens (1pp) Summon a flock of Carc's Ravens to the battlefield, who weaken and reveal nearby enemies. Left click on icon then left click on target Undermine (3pp) Places a mine shaft anywhere on the map. Mine Shaft will be immediately connected to tunnel network. Left click on icon then left click on target Greed (3pp) The dwarven green can be hostile for dwarves. They're digging in the mines for endless wealth. Either summons a Balrog that destroys the target mineshaft and surrounding units or spawn treasures. Left click on icon then left click on target Mineshaft. Lone Tower (3pp) Summons a defensive tower. Left click on icon then left click on target Beorn (3pp) Summons Beorn to the Battlefield for a short time. Left click on icon then left click on target Gandalf the Grey (6pp) Summons the Grey Pilgrim to the battlefield. the summon only lasts for a short time but recharges very quickly. Left click on icon then left click on target Durin's Day (6pp) When the last moon of Autumn and the first sun of Winter are in the sky together, the Dwarven new year begins. For the duration, stuns enemy units in terror and allied units are fear resistant. Left click on icon. Final Stand (6pp) Dwarven infantry defies death and fights on for 5 seconds after the consumption of their health bar. Passive ability. Earthquake (10pp) Creates an Earthquake on an area of terrain causing heavy damage to structures. Left click on icon then left click on target Summon Citadel (10pp) Places a Citadel Fortress anywhere on the Battlefield. You may only have 1 dwarven citadel at the time. Left click on icon then left click on target Upgrades Strategy with Erebor Category:Playable Faction Category:Dwarves Category:Erebor Category:Good Faction Category:Requires Update